nxt_czfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Getting started with Nxt To get started with Nxt, you need to do the following: #Download and install the Nxt software: Windows , Mac OS , or Linux #Create a Nxt account number #Learn how the Nxt client software works #Get or buy your first Nxt coins #Participate in forging (optional, but strongly recommended!) 'Create a Nxt account number' In order to send or receive Nxt, you need to create an account number. You can create an account within the Nxt client software. Your account number will be your address. Pick a very strong random passphrase that is greater than 30 characters. Before creating an account, you will need to install the Nxt client software on your machine and run a local node (which will assist the network). Once this is done and Nxt is running on your computer: #Within the Nxt client software, click on the orange picture of a padlock. It will be located in the''' UPPER LEFT HAND CORNER of your browser window. #*A pop-up window labeled ACCOUNT will appear. #In the text field that appears, enter a secret passphrase. #*'''DO NOT CHOOSE A PASSWORD LESS THAN 30 CHARACTERS LONG #**Simple passwords will be hacked and your coins will be stolen. #**Your passphrase is more secure if it is long and complex. Use a string that is at least 30 characters long. If possible, do not base your passphrase on any complete words in any language. #**You may use a web site like http://strongpasswordgenerator.com/ to help create a vry strong password. #*''VERY IMPORTANT:'' #**Record your passphrase, and keep it in a secure location. It will be used to generate your account number #**Once you create and enter this passphrase, it can never be changed #**If you ever lose your passphrase, you will lose access to your account #**Do not share your passphrase with anyone. #Click Unlock account. #*'T'''he orange padlock will change from a "locked" position to an "unlocked" position #*Your newly-generated account number will appear in green text to the right of the padlock icon #Record your account number! 'How do I send Nxt coin? #Access your local client (https://localhost:7875/) #Unlock your account #*Click on the orange picture of a padlock in the ''' TOP LEFT CORNER. A popup labeled ACCOUNT will appear. #*Enter your secret passphrase, and then click on the Unlock account '''button #Send Nxt by clicking on the violet arrow on the '''TOP RIGHT CORNER '''of the browser window. #*A popup labeled '''TRANSACTION appears. Complete the fields as follows: #**''Recipient'' : enter the Nxt account number of the receiver. #**''Amount'' : choose the amount of Nxt coin you would like to send #**''Fee'' : Set a number of coins to use for the transaction fee. The software will suggest a fee of 1 coin for every 1000 coins sent (which equates to 0.1%), but you can set the fee to as low as 1 coin for any transaction amount. #**''Deadline'' : enter a small number (1 hour is fine; the default is 24 hours) #Click the Send Money Button #*The message Money is sent will appear From here, you may want to learn more about the Nxt client , read our FAQ , or look at common problems and resolutions!